The Day Germany Had Gone Crazy
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: Italy has something to say to Germany. And Germany was confident that he was ready for it. The thing is, he wasn't. A super random one-shot. WARNING: OOC NATIONS AND MENTIONS OF SEX.


**I'm bored. So boop. Here's some fanfic I made so I can take a break from writing "The Phoenix" (my We Bare Bears story).**

 **WARNING: OOC CHARACTERS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

 **Now enjoy!**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

"Italy, what are you doing here at one in the morning?!"

Yet again, Italy has woken a very irritated Germany. Yes, Italy knew that night was not a good time to knock on the German's door, especially since the World Meeting was ruined once again by the other nations, specifically America, England, and France. But that thought wouldn't get out of the Italian's head. So, he sneaked out of the bed he shared with his brother (thank goodness Romano is such a heavy sleeper), dodged the midnight to one traffic in Berlin, passed through burglars (his granola bar was stolen, but he ran as if he didn't care), and finally made his way to Germany's house. And as Italy expected, Germany was in a _very_ bad mood.

Italy gulped. "V-ve, may I come in? I don't want to say the news aloud outside."

Germany sighed. "Fine." He then opened the lights, led Italy to the couch, and headed towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. While doing the last part, though, many thoughts started to circulate around his head.

 _What news could Italy possibly have? Is it about his country? Another nation? That's the only news I usually get,_ Germany thought while setting out the mugs. He then paused when another thought came into his head. _Wait, what if it's about Italy confessing to me? To me?! Oh my God, how am I going to react to this?_ Germany then poured some hot chocolate on the mugs, put them on a tray, and served them to Italy.

Italy gladly took the mug and sipped the hot chocolate. "T-thank you, Germany. This really helps." Said nation then proceeded to take his mug to sip the delicious hot drink. "Alright. So what is this news you've wanted to tell me?"

The Italian then looked down. "Well...I don't know if I should say this now. I mean, it's all too sudden. And I don't know if you're ready for this,"he said. Germany squinted his eyes. _So this is a confession after all. Okay. Just calm yourself and tell him you feel the same way after he says it._ While a part of him was jumping excitedly, the other part of him calmed the excited part of his mind. He _had_ to calm down.

Italy then finally looked at the German with his eyes opened. "G-Germany...well..."

The Italian was the most beautiful thing Germany has ever seen. Light shone his auburn hair and that cute, little curl that wouldn't seem to join with the other strands of hair. Oh how he wished to see those beautiful, golden eyes that reminded him of the best days of his own life as a nation. Those eyes reminded him of a strange sense of warmth. It wasn't like the warmth that Prussia would usually give to him. Rather, he felt true warmth and happiness just by looking at them. But that was not all. Italy was the reason why he gradually changed from having a heart made out of rock. He was the reason why he knew that he wasn't alone. In good or bad, he was already there by his side. Italy was the only true friend he has. And Italy regarded him as such.

But he wanted them to be more than that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with that crazy, little Italian. He wanted to feel those warm lips mash with his own. And he wanted that Italian to always be by his side no matter what. Those thoughts made Germany's heartbeat go mad just by thinking of them, especially whenever he's around that precious, little sunshine.

He was ready to be committed to that.

"Yes Italy?"

 _Inhale._

"I..."

 _Exhale._

"Yes?"

 _Inhale._

"...I..."

 _Exhale._

Germany face-palmed. "Just spit it out now. I don't have all dawn and dusk to wait for you."

"O-Okay...I..."

Germany nodded.

"I...I love Japan! And I confessed to him before the meeting and he said he feels the same way! We're even going to go for our honeymoon next week! So tell me, how do I prepare for sex?"

Everything then broke in Germany's world.

 _What the fuck did Italy just say?!_

"W-Wait...Japan confessed to _you_?"

"Si! I promised to myself that I shouldn't tell everyone until next week, but I couldn't help myself. So I went to you because I trust you really much! Now back to the question..."

Immediately, Germany dropped to the floor and screamed.

"T-this can't be happening! No! I love you, Italy! Y-you're supposed to be with me!"

Italy shrugged. "I'm sorry, Germany. But my heart will always be with him. Besides, you already have a boyfriend, remember?"

Germany widened his eyes. "Wait...boyfriend?"

Suddenly, an American in a bride outfit jumped onto the German.

"What are you doing here, my love?"America asked as he kissed Germany's cheek. The nation wiped it off his cheek and got off America. "What the hell is this?!"

"Well, we're supposed to be getting married, right babe?"

Immediately, France appeared, a book on his hands.

"America, do you take Germany to be your husband?"

America nodded excitedly. France looked at Germany, then winked at him. "And do you take this beautiful American to be your wife?"

Germany didn't know what to respond. How was he, especially since all... _that_ happened.

"That looks like a yes to me!"

The German then got up. "I didn't even say anything yet-"

"Okay, you may now kiss the mate!"

And just before he felt America's lips, Germany's world blackened.

* * *

"Germany! Are you okay?!"

Germany then woke up, still sitting on the meeting table. Fortunately for him, Italy was the only person in the room aside from him.

The German sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. For a second there, I thought I was getting married to that American."

Italy's expression then changed. Only one thing was read: worry.

"Um...Germany...about that..."

"Hmm? What is it Italy?"

 _Dammit. Italy looks cute, even when he's worried. Stop being a happy, gay man and calm yourself. He's going to say something that's NOT a confession._

His thoughts paused.

 _But what if it really is going to be a confession, though? Oh my God, what will Italy even say to me? Is he going to turn all cute on me? I sure hope so. I am_ so ready _to bang him. But for now, just relax._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

"...you do realized you're married to America, right?"

Germany's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" He then looked at his ring finger and saw it.

 _It was a fucking wedding ring._

Germany didn't believe it. Where was that supposed-to-be happy ending with the Italian now?

 _I think I'm going insane._

And indeed, he was. Right after he saw the ring, he started laughing maniacally, and throwing the chairs near him out of the window (at the same time, earning multiple "OW!"s from a Canadian). After that, he ran off the room and left, breaking more stuff and setting the kitchen on fire.

Italy grabbed his phone and proceeded to call American and Japan.

"Guys, I think the prank has gone overboard."

* * *

 **Random, I know. But I seriously need a break from writing feels. Like a _real break._**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

 **P.S. I have a Princess!Ballerina!Fairy!Netherlands x Table!Sweden story with me. Want me to post it?**


End file.
